Gypsy Heart
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: Miranda and Grayson Gilbert raised their children in the Romani culture. After their parents' sudden deaths Elena embraces the culture but Jeremy rejects it. Elena has never been kissed, but what happens when Klaus sets his sights on her? Will she join her brother or will she cling to the memory of her parents?
1. Introduction

This story is a little different! Please review…because this story is so different I will be updating based off of reviews because I don't want to waste my time on something no one will read. Thank you!

Introduction:

There are three life lessons a Romani mother teaches her young Romani daughter by the time she reaches "marrying" age. Number one, maintain your virginity. The process wasn't that hard when a male chaperone constantly breathes down her neck. Number two, when you get married be the best wife you can be. That entails taking care of the children, doing the housework while helping your family in any way possible. Some Romani's believe the woman shouldn't work, but luckily Elena's family was softer in their culture than most. Lastly, number three- never bring dishonor to your family.

Elena could remember each instance where she learned the lesson from Miranda. The first time Miranda mentioned being a clean, virginal girl was the night of her 8th grade dance. Elena was going with Caroline and Bonnie because Matt was too shy to ask her out on a date, not that Elena would have accepted. It was against the Romanipen to be on a date without a male figure from the family being there. Miranda pulled her aside and whispered, "Romani girls don't kiss boys unless it is in front of the altar. Do you understand?" Elena nodded her head, even if she didn't take the words to heart. But when the time came, and the opportunity presented itself to kiss Matt 9th grade year, after the first football game of the season, her mother's words echoed loud and clear and she declined.

The second lesson was more of an observation. Miranda was an amazing wife to Grayson and Elena longed for something like that when she became old enough to marry. Miranda and Grayson rarely fought, but when they did it was always about the traditions of the Romani. Grayson was raised in a loose culture of modern Romani's whereas Miranda clung tightly to her heritage despite Jenna's obvious rebellions towards it. Elena would watch her mother struggle with the acceptance of letting the children decide their own paths when they reached a certain age but because Grayson wanted it, she supported it like a loyal wife.

The third lesson didn't sink in until the funeral service for her beloved mother. As black mascara tears ran down her face, she knew that she had to follow her mother's wishes and accept the Romani culture fully. She immediately stopped commencing in the _gadjo, _non-Romani, lifestyle. She thought there was something there with Matt but how could she be with him when it would break her mother's heart from the grave? She never once pressed her lips against his, even when he tried desperately for the smallest kiss. For that, she was quite proud.

She was a clean, good Romani girl and she planned to stay that way. She wished her brother would have made the same choice. Although, Elena's understanding was that he wasn't breaking any Romani rules for the men. He could bed as many _gadjis_ as he wanted and he could still be part of the Romani culture. Jeremy stated the culture was a joke and he didn't need to be made fun of because mom wanted him to marry "good Romani girl." Elena didn't appreciate his attitude towards the subject and often found it insulting. She hoped he would come around before he turned 19 and started aging past the marrying prime for Romani men.

It didn't help that she was surrounded by her family that rejected the culture either. She tried to do everything by the book. She tried to keep a clean reputation with the Romani boys (that were no where near Mystic Falls) and she tried to keep her head down when it came to temptation.

She met Stefan, they talked, it was epic but in the end she knew it would never last. She didn't even care that Stefan was a vampire- she couldn't love him because he wasn't Romani. Sure, she had bubbly feelings for him and she wished she could be like Caroline or Bonnie sometimes but it wasn't reasonable for her to dishonor her family for a man that would live forever while she grew old.

They stumbled around each other for months while she battled vampire problem after vampire problem and concealed more and more secrets from her family. Elena respected Stefan just like she respected Damon. She knew it was wrong to hang out with them the way she did because it was almost like teasing them but she needed them in her life. They would protect her from the supernatural things she couldn't control. She felt guilty because they'd made their feelings known and she'd rejected them openly but still haunted them with her presence. Elena suspected Stefan was still in love with Katherine though- who wouldn't be? Katherine was a seductive woman that was beautiful and _available. _

Despite Elena's secretive life, Jeremy found out about the vampires and hated her for a while but he came around soon enough. Caroline became a vampire, her best friend was a witch, Tyler was a werewolf, and a vampire that wanted to sacrifice her was in town just in time for the summer. She'd made a plan to be engaged by this summer when her mother died, but it looked like she would never reach her goal if Klaus had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The second he laid eyes on her, he knew that was damned. His chalk covered fingers tapped frantically against the teacher's desk while he thought of ways to get inside of her head but for some unknown reason he found himself unable to think. He was amazed she even existed, captivated by her original beauty despite being a doppelganger. She wore a beautiful ring around her finger that he recognized, but it escaped his mind from where. He recalled babbling over the sixties before class was dismissed and before his eyes met hers directly. "That ring." He said in his best impression of the teacher, "Beautiful. What is it?"

"It's my grandmother's ring! I told you last month, remember? Romani women wear lots of jewelry for the most part, but I decided I only needed this ring to remind me during the day." _Romani… _Klaus thought to himself. He recollected his memories of gypsies and beautiful women, seductive looking but absolutely pure. He admired the culture immensely. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He nodded before Elena walked away from him. His head was filled with the rules of the Romani culture… the girl had never been kissed, never been touched by a man if she was a true Romani woman. She was marrying age, in five years she would be considered an old maid. She was beautiful and had something unique about her that set her apart from the other girls.

He didn't want to know anything about her, but for some reason he kept digging into her personal life.

XXX

Stefan asked her to go to the dance with him, even when he knew she wouldn't accept his offer. She decided at her age, she couldn't attend the dances anymore without a good reason. It would only complicate things. She could barely enjoy herself when every gadjo was looking at her like she was the prized pig. Everyone knew she was a virgin, but barely anyone knew the reason why. Her father had a thing against dropping the fact they were gypsies to everyone in the town. He thought it created a trust problem amongst the community.

Alaric walked through her house door, throwing his jacket on the coffee table. "Hey." She called as he rushed upstairs. "Jenna's waiting for you!"

"Elena, I just woke up on the floor in my apartment with some crazy witches surrounding me. I- I need a minute."

"Okay." She stood up, "Explain."

"Klaus…" He breathed heavily, "Took over my body. He's been walking around town doing god knows what, with god knows who and that really freaks me out."

"That wasn't you this morning in class?" She paled a little, "I had a conversation with Klaus… oh my god." She couldn't believe she'd talked to her future killer.

"Personally, I thought it would try to ruin the dance tonight because it definitely fit his profile. For some reason, he was eager to get into his own body, not that I'm complaining." Alaric paused, "You had a conversation with Klaus? How was it?"

"Normal."

XXX

"You must have met Elena today?" Katherine's snide voice rang through Klaus' concentration. He had twenty books about Romani culture scattered across Alaric's broken and chipped desk. "What? Gypsy got your tongue?"

"Be quiet." Klaus said without emotion in his voice. "Or I will kill you." Katherine didn't have a choice when it came to being quiet. She had to follow his command because of his compulsion. That didn't mean she wasn't thinking of cruel things to say to him. She watched him glide through the books until he was once more acquainted with the culture. "You can speak again." Klaus had become bored with the silence.

"If you're so charmed by her beauty, then why don't you join me in the bedroom?" Katherine laughed sensually as she approached him. It was the typical Katerina Petrova persona that helped shield her from impending death for 500 years. "We all share the same face."

"Are you jealous that your Stefan likes her?"

"Why would I be jealous? I've had Stefan. He'll come back to me." She said surely, "That is, if you let me go." Klaus rolled his eyes as she stepped closer, "So what do you say?" She tried to kiss him but he shoved her away.

"You need to find another trick to save your life." He walked out of the door into the apartment building where he passed people he didn't care about. Their faces were irrelevant, their lives holding less worth than a minute of his time. Yet, he imagined Elena knew their names, and their grandparent's names along with their favorite color because of the size of the town. He imagined she tried to know them whereas he didn't give a damn.

Katherine was right, he was ultimately fascinated by Elena. She had the beautiful looks that he'd always desired. But she had the innocence he always needed, the heart that he always longed for and a strong hold on her own individuality. She was like a magnetic, drawing him to her in the middle of the night. He was a fool to embrace the beginnings of attraction when he knew how the story ended.

He walked the streets in his body, remembering his youth. His father beating him like a dog, the irony of that statement didn't escape him. His father trying to drown him, trying to hurt him- he spent his entire life hating him. It brought him great pleasure to know he was rotting in North Carolina where Mikael could not hurt his doppelganger.

If Klaus traced back his bloodline far enough, his family would also be considered Romani. Romani woman have "the gift" to see the future and that comes from traveler heritage. Traveler heritage is a branch of witchcraft, his mother was a witch- actually, the original witch. He'd been living the Romani bachelor life for the better part of a thousand years. Sure, he never embraced the Romani life but a sweet Romani girl could convince him to delve into his inner gypsy.

Again, foolish thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Gorgers." She heard Jeremy sigh when he came into the house, it was a word for the non-romani. She was shocked to hear him use it because he decided he was going to be part of that group.

"Are you trying out your new name?" Elena asked, leaning against the border for the living room entrance. "It fits you." He shot her a dirty look, throwing his tuxedo dressed body on the couch, grabbing a controller for his XBOX. "Can you not put your feet on the glass, I've been cleaning all night!"

"Elena…" He complained, "Just because mom said Romani girls keep the house clean, doesn't mean you have to. I'm tired of you dumping out my drinks before I finish them."

"Yes it does." She countered, "Maybe if you stopped leaving multiple glasses out on the counter it wouldn't be a problem." Elena was upset with Jeremy because he rejected their life. How was she ever supposed to find a husband if her family had a bad reputation? Jenna rejected it, John never married, Jeremy was rejecting it and her father was soft on the culture. She fraternized with non-Romani and was educated. She didn't want to get married…but she couldn't wait until she was 30. It wasn't plausible. Romani boys want young wives that clean and cook before they get home as well as have many children to continue the Romani bloodline.

"Elena, do you have something to say?" Jeremy asked, "Are you mad that I don't want to get married at 18, that I don't want to worry about the day my family calls on me? I don't want that life!" She wanted Jeremy to have everything he wanted. He was her brother. Her life. If he wanted to go to college and marry a gorger then he could, it was his right. That didn't mean she didn't feel the sting of the slap in the face directed towards her family.

Elena was appalled by his accusation towards the family. There were a few odd-balls that decided they would become thieves and committed vandalism but her family was not made up of criminals. If he was trying to hurt her, it was working. "But I do." She told him, "I want to honor our family and you should too!"

"Why because mom and dad died in a car accident? Get a grip, Elena." Jeremy insulted her reasoning and then targeted her lifestyle, "Clean something!" He demanded while she stomped towards her bedroom, slamming the door. She fell flat on her bed, her messy hair circling her head like a halo. She thought of the complications her life choice happened to create. She wouldn't be a reminder of her parent's life to Jeremy much longer, Klaus was going to kill her. She was going to die young, a virgin but pure. She heard the soft taps of pebbles on her window after half an hour of deep thought. She quickly moved to the window, looking out of it.

Her fingers were the first thing he saw and then her wild hair. She smiled a neighborly smile before she addressed him with words. He could smell faint traces of perfume and the strong scent of cleaning supplies on her skin. Her makeup was smeared at her eyes, the brown fading around her eyelids. He didn't know why he came to her tonight. His subconscious brought him to her… all he knew was it wasn't the typical Klaus' doing.

"I think you have the wrong house." She told the handsome man that looked at her with nothing shorter than enhancement. Even from her spot on the second floor, she could see the blue of his eyes. They sparkled. She couldn't recall seeing eyes so captivating before. She knew her neighbors would have plenty to talk about, it was no secret that Elena Gilbert had sworn off any one-on-one association with a male.

"I don't think I do." His accent was recognizable. Fear ran through like ice. The first thing that went through her head was Elijah. Elijah and his understanding voice that made her feel at ease despite his track record of slaughtering people. The next thing that ran through her head was the thought of death that prompted her question:

"Have you come to take me?" He wanted to crumble under the fear and innocence in her voice. He shook his head no. She tried to maintain an easy voice, "Then what do you want?"

"You to come down and talk to me."

"You know I'm Romani right? I'm not really allowed to talk to you alone." Nor would she want to talk to her future murderer. She hoped her knew what Romani was.

"I'm positive you're a rule breaker." Klaus flashed her a grin, "And if you don't talk to men alone then why do you have _so many_ boyfriends?" By his reply, she knew that he was acquainted with her culture.

"Lower case boyfriends… my father's not- my father wasn't very strict when it came to the rules. Matt has been a lifelong friend, he's practically family." She sighed. She didn't know why she was telling him these personal details. "Stefan and Damon know that there's not a chance."

"Why's that?"

"They're _gadjos_." She told him, "And so are you… please leave?" Her voice was shaky as she commanded him away. It wasn't a statement, rather a question. Something he could say no to if he wanted to push the subject. He could see her Roma decent. Her tan skin and almost black hair reminded him of the Romani girls he'd seen over the years. Except, Elena was by far the prettiest he'd ever seen.

It was so easy for him to forget his goal for the last thousand years when he looked into her brown eyes. It was as if he hadn't spent his whole immortal life searching for a doppelganger so he could finally be his true self. The only thing that reminded him of his duty was her lips. They quivered with fear which told him she was scared, which reminded him that she had a reason to be scared.

"If that's what you want… I will."

Her mother taught her to be polite, so she whispered. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So, uh, Mrs. Wilson told me you had a guest over last night? Care to explain." Jenna winked at Elena while they ate breakfast, "C'mon. Mrs. Wilson said he was a cutie." Jenna's hair was tied up and her attire was wrinkled. She would be late for class again. Jenna didn't seem to care that much, though.

"He?" Jeremy set down his spoon, "A boy was here last night?" Elena hated when Jeremy acted that way. If he was rejecting their culture, why play the part of the Romani brother? If it didn't matter anymore, why did he always get so mad?

"He was looking for someone else, he thought I was his Juliet. He had the wrong address." Elena lied. She knew Jeremy was aware of the impending sacrifice but she didn't know if he knew Klaus was in town. "I'm not running away anytime soon."

"Good because your Uncle's coming to town." Jenna was hesitant when she delivered the news. Elena knew exactly what Uncle she was referring to. Uncle Benny- the eldest in the family. Elena was positive he wasn't an Uncle to her, or even Jenna but that's what they called him. Uncle Benny and Jenna didn't get along, mostly because he disowned her. Elena choked on her coffee, having to raise her hands to stop.

Uncle Benny was the matchmaker. He was the one that told you who you were going to marry if the process was taking too long. Elena knew that he wasn't coming for Jeremy because Jeremy hadn't told the family he was done yet… Uncle Benny was coming for her. "I'm getting married." Once Elena said the words out loud, she accepted them. It was Romani tradition to get married young and she had to honor tradition.

Jeremy slammed his fist down on the table, slid his chair across the floor with a screeching sound and stormed out of the house. Elena heard him say, "You're too young." Before he slammed the door.

Jenna frowned, "He's right Elena. Tell Benny you have someone in mind."

"But I don't. Jenna, it's my duty to get married and have children. I won't lie to my family because I want to delay the process." Elena sounded like a robot and not at all like herself. "This is my job."

"Marriage shouldn't be a job."

"When is he coming?"

"Tonight. You know us gypsies, we never plan." Elena noticed Jenna's slip of words- she used _us _instead of _those _and _we _rather than _they. _

Elena gasped, "Tonight? So, I have at most a month before I get married." She tried to control herself, "I really have to…" She sighed, "I really need some air." Elena slipped on a pair of shorts and a sparkly shirt her Aunt Taylor bought her for Christmas last year. Aunt Taylor was the typical Romani woman. She never believed there was a thing as too much bling, too much makeup or too much partying. She was married at 16 to another Romani man named John Richard Wilson, but everyone called him J.R.

Elena had two sections of her closet, the gypsy girl and the normal girl. At school, she was the normal girl who wore bland clothes and fit in with the typical suburban style but at home, or with her family she looked like them. Short skirts, shorter shorts (but nothing that would show too much) and tight dresses that made the cleavage and navel area extremely visible. The girls did this because they were proud of their bodies but also because they were attracting future husbands. A Romani girl had to market herself to find the perfect man. In Mystic Falls, it's extremely hard to market yourself to a .03% Romani population. Of course, she could always drive to West Virginia where the population was much higher.

Jenna walked up the stairs, "Your mother will always love you even if you didn't go down the planned path." Her figure lingered at Elena's door. "Think about that before you send out your wedding invitations."

Elena put on a pair of shoes, moved passed Jenna and walked down the stairs and out the door like Jeremy had. She needed to talk to Alaric about Klaus. She needed to clear her mind of her Uncle Benny and think about the more important situation. Apparently, after Alaric went to the dance last night he went home instead of with Jenna.

She stopped by The Grill to pick up coffee and food because there was a 70% chance he had a hangover. Elena viewed Alaric as family, not an unmarried man that she needed to keep away from. He was, in fact, married to Isobel which meant he was her stepfather. She walked into Alaric's building, smiling at the people she knew. She asked a few about their families and how they were doing as she always did. Elena felt that Alaric should move from his apartment to a place that wasn't across the street from a bar.

Her hand connected with the door, "Alaric…it's me! I know you're probably in hangover mode but I brought breakfast and coffee."

The door opened, "I like breakfast." Klaus said, "Oh sorry, I don't know where your teacher friend is." Elena went to turn away from him but Klaus pulled her into the apartment. Katherine and she cut their eyes at one another. "What did you bring?" He took a coffee from her cup holder.

"I can't be here." She didn't understand why seeing Klaus made her think of her marriage. "I really can't."

"Calm down, Elena." Katherine hissed, "It's not like you two are alone. I'm not allowed to leave the apartment."

"Be quiet." Klaus told her, which she did. Elena was flushed, her hands were clammy and she looked like she was about to pass out. "Come with me." He instructed her. The only thing that let her move her feet was the overwhelming fear of him.

"I told you last night that I can't talk to you- I don't want to talk to you. You're going to kill me!"

"And here you are at my doorstep."

"I was bringing Alaric coffee and food."

"What makes me any different from him? He's an unmarried non-Romani and you can come to his apartment early in the morning?" Elena didn't like that he was implying she wasn't as clean as she put herself out to be.

"He's my stepfather." She told him, "He was married to Isobel. I'm confident you know her."

"Oh." Elena left him standing in the hallway after his false accusation. He felt like an idiot for the first time in many years. She had a way of disarming him with the twinkle of her eyes and that bothered him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Uncle Benny, Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Elena and Alaric sat at The Grill with fake smiles on their face. Elena was waiting for Benny to announce the news of her engagement but he was busy eating his dinner peacefully. Alaric was on one side of Elena, Jeremy was on the other, Benny was directly across from her, and Jenna was trapped between Benny and Alaric. Elena was holding her breath because of the pressure in her chest. She thought her heart would combust if Benny opened his mouth one more time and made a stupid comment about the food.

Things faltered when _he _walked in the door wearing his black leather jacket. Her jaw clenched when he winked at her. She wanted to know what his game plan was- she needed to know. Was his flirting part of his sick personality or was he attracted to her? He was confusing her so much. _"What is wrong?"_ He mouthed from the bar. _"You look like you're going to faint." _

She ignored him, clearing her throat. "How was your flight Uncle Benny?" She asked sweetly, "No problems, I assume."

"It was good, sweetheart…good." He set down his silverware, "I think you know why I am here." He told the table, "I have found a good Romani boy for you." The entire restaurant heard the sound of the shot glass hitting the floor from Klaus' direction. "Of course, he wants to meet you and find out more about your _reputation. _Jenna, tell me about Elena."

"Uncle Benny, she's still a virgin- still never been kissed. I'm sure the price for her will be extremely high." Uncle Benny disregarded her distasteful tone. "Who is this _good Romani boy_?"

"Trevor Forrest, I'm sure you know his father, Alan Forrest. You two were engaged to be married." Alaric started choking on his water at Uncle Benny's words. "Remember?"

"I remember Alan had a temper." Jenna said, "Ask his three ex-wives and most likely his fourth wife too." Jenna looked at Elena, begging her to say something against the union but she hadn't yet. Elena's eyes were shiny with unshed tears as she looked at Klaus one more time before she started talking. In that moment, she understood that she'd been immediately attracted to the gorger. She was once more stuck between two paths where she could decide to explore her feelings for him or she could choose her mother's plan.

Her decision was evident in her next sentence, "I would like to meet him too. I'm sure I'd make a good wife." Elena watched as her family took to their own thoughts. Jenna and Jeremy looked like they were going to cry.

"Good girl." Uncle Benny told her with a wide grin on his face, "I will call Trevor tonight and get him here. Then, we can have a big gypsy wedding!" Klaus and Elena looked at each other with troubled thoughts. He didn't want this for her. She didn't want to get married. But it was the way things were supposed to go. This was the normal she needed in her life even if it was abnormal to the rest of society. "Now I remember why you're my favorite niece! Jeremy, why aren't you celebrating? You're next!" Jeremy locked his jaw for a moment, seeing red at Benny's words. He wanted to tell him right there that he wasn't part of that life anymore but he stopped himself.

"Don't you think it'd be better for Elena to go to college before she got married?" Jeremy asked, "Or graduate high school?" He seemed to be speaking for everyone listening to the conversation.

"What's the point?" Uncle Benny said, "College? 90% of Romani women are housewives. Isn't that what you want, Elena?"

"Of course." Elena smiled despite the burning sensation in her eyes, "Please excuse me I'm going to the restroom." He met her at the door with a disappointed expression on his face. "What do you want?" She asked sternly, "Really, what do you want?"

"I don't know." He was frustrated. He'd acted without a plan as if he were a human male that couldn't make rational decisions. He shouldn't have followed her. He wanted _her _and he'd known her for less than 48 hours. They'd never completed a conversation and she hated his guts but he wanted _her. _His eyes fell to her lips and he found himself leaning down to her, but he stopped himself. "You don't have to say it, I know…"

"This is twisted." She said, "I have to get back to my family. How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

XXX

When he got back to the apartment, he slammed a few of the teacher's possessions in the wall. "What's wrong, now?" Katherine asked from the couch. She was completely wasted. "Thinking about my offer?"

"No." Klaus told her, "I need you to be quiet, I can't listen to your voice."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Why do you like her?"

"She is the purest person I have ever met." He told her but then he stopped confessing himself to Katherine. "Be quiet and go to sleep."

XXX

Elena drove listening to Cher Lloyd in her car until she started yawning. She loved Cher Lloyd because she was Romani as well. It reminded her that she needed to honor her family. It sickened her to think that she was okay with the engagement because Klaus would take her out of her misery soon enough. Although, she wasn't technically engaged because Trevor hadn't asked yet.

Uncle Benny said that Trevor would be on the next flight to Virginia and then they would talk business. Benny was positive that Trevor and Elena would end up together. He said, "A boy couldn't deny such beauty."

She wanted to call Bonnie and tell her what was going on but she wouldn't understand and Caroline wasn't an option. She needed her cousin Melissa but it was too late in the night to call her. Melissa was already pregnant and she'd just gotten married three months ago. If anyone understood the gypsy life, it was her. Melissa almost didn't go through with her wedding but her mother convinced her she would bring shame to the family if she didn't.

Elena needed the same pep talk from Melissa that Melissa's mother gave her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The second she met Trevor's eyes, there weren't any sparks, she didn't get lost in them and she couldn't even tell someone the color. He smiled at her, shook hands with Jeremy and conversed with Uncle Benny. She yearned for some type of chemistry, but there was only awkwardness.

Trevor had dirty blonde hair that he spiked like DJ Pauly- D and multiple tattoos- one being of a naked gypsy girl. Her head pounded every time he talked, every time he looked at her and then at a gorger girl. He would never be faithful in marriage. He cleared his throat, "So, you're still in school?" She didn't like his tone of voice. "That's odd compared to other Romani girls."

"She's going to quit." Uncle Benny spoke for her. His booming laugh vibrating the table at The Grill. "I promise her reputation is impeccable. Comes from a good family if I say so myself, I only wish her mother was here to meet you."

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told her, "It must be lonely being away from the family."

"I have friends." She realized her mistake after the words fell out of her mouth, "Gorgers of course."

"Gorgers. Okay." Trevor nodded, "Of course, if we were to get married that would have to end."

"Of course!" Uncle Benny said, "Of course, right Elena."

She nodded with a smile, "If we were married I wouldn't need anyone else." Uncle Benny liked her response, giving her a thumbs up when Trevor looked down at his food. Elena knew the second she looked over at the bar, he would be there. His eyes looking into hers and the electricity of their stare sparking over and over again even though she kept putting salt on the fire. She turned away, "What about you? School?"

"Nah, I dropped out eighth grade like my father." Trevor shrugged, "I've been working construction, road paving and other odd jobs like that for the last few years."

"Honorable jobs." Uncle Benny told Elena. "I told you he was perfect!"

"Yeah." Elena nodded while she looked at Klaus, "Absolutely everything I want." Her eyes were begging him to save her but he knew it was a lose, lose situation. If he went over there, she would hate him and if he didn't go over there he would lose her to the douche-bag with bad manners. But, she wasn't his…still, she had a way of acting like she was.

Trevor sighed, "Benny-"

"Call me Uncle Benny."

"Uncle Benny, I would be pleased to begin an arrangement." He went to hold her hand, but she put her hand in her lap before he could reach hers. She smiled though even when she didn't mean it. She heard Klaus' laugh from the bar but then it set in that she was about to get engaged so he stopped laughing. "My father and Jeremy can talk price."

"At Jeremy's age, I don't feel comfortable with him selling his sister." Jenna interrupted, "Uncle Benny will be doing the process."

"It's not selling, Jenna." Benny hissed, "It's tradition."

XXX

"Trevor proposed." She said behind the Grill as he took the back way to Alaric's apartment. She wanted to see his reaction up close. Why was she trying to break his heart?

"And what did you say?" His eyes turned cold and distant when he looked at her. He was trying to cancel his feelings for her. They were starting to bubble over with each word she directed towards him. They'd been dancing around the idea of their attraction for days now.

"I said, I'd tell him tomorrow." The corner of her mouth twitched upward when she met his eyes with that daring look.

"Why?" He didn't understand why she would tell him that… she seemed so sure of her decision when they left The Grill and enjoyed the film in the Town Square while he drank away his sorrow. It didn't help, it just made him realize the truth. He liked Elena a lot more than he led on… he wasn't just attracted to her, he was drowning in her.

"Because I wanted to know what you would say tonight." She was ready to hear him tell her how he really felt. She needed him to tell her he held her somewhere in his heart.

He shook his head, "You're a good girl Elena and it was between shot five and nine that I realized I won't ruin you."

"You'll never ruin me." She shook her head trying to reason with him. "You can't ruin me."

"I can't give you the life you deserve. Hell, I'm the one threatening your life. You don't want _me."_ He tried to convince her, "You want to live up to your mother's name, your family's name…so you're going to tell that idiot yes and you're going to fall in love with him." His hand touched her hair, "And you will have beautiful children because I'm going to let you go."

"Let me go?" She asked, "No. Klaus, no." She grabbed his arm but immediately let go of him when she realized she was over stepping her boundaries.

"Elena… you can't even touch me without jumping back. _You don't want me." _Klaus sighed, "And even if you did, you wouldn't choose me."

"We could run away."

"Like gypsies? You see, love…you think like a gypsy even when you don't want to."

She sniffled, trying to hold back tears. "Is this goodbye?"

"To this little thing we've had going on? Yeah. To me, no." Klaus smirked, "I'll see you around, Elena Gilbert."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I would be delighted to take your hand in marriage." Her words were marked by her signature teary-eyed smile. Her red lipped smile was the beginning of her heartbreak. She never thought she could feel so miserable and so honorable at the same time. "I'm going to go to bed, now." He hugged her quickly before she parted from him to the stairs. The second her door locked, she broke down on the floor. Her face was distorted, mascara running down her cheeks. She didn't want to quit school, she didn't want to get married, she didn't want children and she certainly didn't want that life with Trevor.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Melissa number, "Mel…" She cried into the phone like a little baby. "I'm getting married." She choked on her words, begging her heart to stop hurting. Melissa listened to her cry until Elena met the realm of rationality. It was a realm every young bride discovered.

"How much time do you have?" Melissa asked once Elena's sobs stopped.

"We haven't discussed time, but you know how it goes." Elena sighed, "I have a month at max and three days for the minimum. Mel, the only thing getting me through right now is my mom. I know this is what she wanted for me… except, I think she would have let me pick my own husband."

"She would be proud of you, so very proud of you Elena."

Elena paused, "Then it's settled, after tonight there will be no more tears." She tried to convince herself that she had to move on from that pain in her heart. "None… unless they are tears of joy."

XXX

"Elena, right?" Her fiancée said as he walked around her house. She nodded, "That's a nice name. Get a pen and a piece of paper and write this down." She did as she was told, listening to everything he said. "Hair gel, hair spray, oranges, food for you to cook, smaller skirts for you, and XBOX games for your brother. Got it?"

"Yes." She said calmly, looking at the time. She was going to be late for school if he continued to order her around. It was her job to serve him and be a loyal wife but they weren't married yet. Their lives were still separate. "Is that all?"

"Yes." She sighed, reaching for her bag for school. "Where are you going?"

"School." She said, "Did you need something?"

"You're not going to school." He said as if she were an idiot for even attempting. "We agreed to this last night, we're engaged now and you have to quit. It's a waste of time for you to be at school with gorgers when you could be cleaning your house or planning our wedding, don't you think?"

"I thought I would stop with school after I finished the year. I only have two more months left." She argued.

"What are you going to do when we move?" Trevor asked, "I said you're not going so you're not going. It's final."

She rolled her eyes, "Listen, Trevor… I'm not your wife yet. You still have to res-" He hit her right in the face. She fell back against her kitchen counter as he kneeled down to her. She cupped her face as she reeled from his man-like punch.

"I'm sorry honey…I really am but you have to understand that I am the man. I run the roost. I didn't want to hit you but you have to understand your role in our future house." He touched the place where he hit her, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She lied, closing her eyes. She told him what he wanted to hear. "It's my fault. I've gotten used to the _gorger_ way and I forgot how I'm supposed to behave."

"I forgive you. Don't worry, you'll learn again. I know it doesn't help that the woman in your home isn't a practicing Romani." Trevor left her sitting on the floor as he started to play video games. A small tear fell from her eye, but she wiped it away. She ran up the stairs to apply more makeup to the spot where he hit her before it bruised because she knew it would bruise.

When she was finished, she ran down the stairs. "I'm going to get what you asked for. Are you sure that's all?"

"That's all."

XXX

She wasn't surprised to see him in the bar. She thanked good for the horrible lighting in the place so he couldn't see her face. There wasn't a soul in sight but him. He was sleeping on the bar. "Is this what men do these days? Fall asleep drunk?"

She'd clearly underestimated vampire sight. "What's wrong with your face?"

"It's nothing." She put her hand over the hot mark. It was starting to swell.

"Who did this to you?" Klaus stood up, a little shaky from his hangover.

"I got in the way."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Trevor." She shrugged, "Like I said, I got in the way."

He paused, sucking back all of his rage so he could talk sweetly to her. "Of what? Him punching you in the face? Love- sorry- Elena, he was aiming for you."

"I have to go. I don't know why I keep coming back to you. I'm breaking the rules every time I talk to you, if someone sees us."

"They won't."

"But if they do…"

"He'll hurt you again."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Every afternoon she shielded herself from curious eyes and ducked into the Catholic Church. She moved to the second pew from the door and sat with an anxious expression on her face. He would soon join her with the familiar smile on his face. Today, she was unusually wound up with the upcoming events. Klaus touched her hand like he'd done multiple times before, "Seven days until the big day." He told her, "Don't look so terrified."

"Nine days until the sacrifice." She told him, which caused him to frown. He had the conversation with her at least once a day. She would tell him she wanted him to go through with the sacrifice, he would tell her that he couldn't and she would insist. "I refuse to pass off my duty to another girl like Katherine."

He was finished arguing with her, "Fine."

"Good." A small, sad smile appeared on her face. "Will you make it quick?" She asks, "As little pain as possible." He promises he will. She cries and says, "I don't want to die, Klaus… that's not my goal but I know if I don't that I will be miserable my entire life thinking about the next girl…and you."

"Me?"

"You've waited a thousand years for this..." She reasoned, "What type of person would I be to make you wait another five hundred years?"

"A sane person." He mumbled, "You treat me like I am not a monster, as if I have not created disaster in my wake."

Elena closed her eyes, "You aren't as bad as you think you are. At least, not to me."

XXX

Caroline and Bonnie accompanied Elena to her dress fitting. Elena made the diplomatic decision to make her cousin Melissa her Maid of Honor rather than one of her friends. Trevor wasn't exactly jumping for joy that her bridesmaids were _gorgers_ but his father Alan Forrest had instructed him "secretly" to top putting his hands on Elena until after the wedding. Of course, Alan was the only one that saw through the lie she told her family. She claimed she'd gotten in the way of his celebratory dance after a successful video game. She wasn't sure that Jenna, Jeremy and Benny believed what she said, but they didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Caroline said in her disapproving, fake happy voice. "And you quit school!"

"Car'" Bonnie warned, "It's great that Elena's following her mother's footsteps. I'm sure your wedding will be beautiful."

Elena was looking down at her phone, smiling like a fool at Klaus' random text message.

"_A friend of mine was in front of me coming out of church one day, and the vicar was standing at the door, as always, to shake hands with the worshipers. He grabbed my friend by the hand and pulled him aside. The vicar said to him, "You need to join the army of the Lord." My friend replied, "I'm already in the army of the Lord, Father." So the vicar inquired, "Then how come I only see you at Christmas and at Easter?" My friend whispered back, "I'm in the secret service."_

Klaus and she had this joke thing going to lighten the mood of the future serious events. He liked church jokes because they reminded him of their time together.

"Elena!" Bonnie called, "Trevor texted you?"

"Um…No, I just- there was this joke. It's nothing." Elena nodded, "Let's get this dress on."

Elena's whole mood concerning the wedding had changed ever since Klaus agreed to go through with the sacrifice. She could have the wedding of her dreams and then die, knowing she wouldn't have to deal with Trevor anymore.

She set down her phone while Mrs. Wilson brought out the dress, the same Mrs. Wilson that told on her to Jenna. Mrs. Wilson owned the only bridal shop in Mystic Falls. "I knew that boy was your Romeo!" Mrs. Wilson winked, "He's a little old for you, isn't he?"

"Trevor? He's only a year old than Elena Mrs. Wilson."

"Show me a picture." Mrs. Wilson said, Caroline showed her the Save the Date announcement "No, Elena, that's not the boy that was outside your window a few weeks ago."

"That boy had the wrong house, Mrs. Wilson." Elena lied, "I'm engaged to Trevor."

"Like Juliet and Count Paris…" Elena was getting tired of the Romeo and Juliet allusions even if they were kind of accurate. "Hopefully you have no goals to kill yourself because of love." Mrs. Wilson was an old bat that read too much, right? Elena wasn't sacrificing herself because she was in love with Klaus and they couldn't be together. She was sacrificing herself because she didn't want someone else's life to be ruined in the future.

"What?" Elena asked, "No. My life isn't a play written by Shakespeare. I like my fiancée." She said when Mrs. Wilson set down the garment bag and walked away.

"Elena?"

"What?"

"You said you like your fiancée…not love. Who is she talking about?" Caroline demanded to know.

"No one."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Katherine opened the apartment door quietly while Klaus slept, passed out in Alaric's chair with twenty books around him. Her favorite original walked through the door, looking at her with a soft smile on his face. "He's yours." She told him, "Just like I am." Elijah rolled his eyes at her seduction and moved to his brother.

Three days until the sacrifice- Elijah had long ago promised the girl's friends that he would end his brother. He touched the side of his brother's head to get insight into his mind. He needed the location, the time and how the ceremony was going to proceed.

Elijah closed his eyes to concentrate:

"_I thought you were getting married…" _His brother's voice echoed outside of a church. He was looking at Elena Gilbert with the biggest smile on his face that he'd ever seen. The girl was dressed in white, her makeup professionally done and her hair curled like Katherine's hair usually looked. She looked at him like he was the sun, the moon, the reason the world spun on its axis. Her eyes twinkled when he touched her.

"_I came back for-" _Klaus gasped as he awoke to Elijah lingering over him. Katherine stayed in a corner, her eyes curious to see what Elijah's plan would be. She'd waited years to watch Klaus die, and now she had a front row seat.

"Is that what you dream about?" Elijah voice had changed, his entire mood had changed. Katherine began to frown because her former lover was so soft when it came to Klaus. "Love?"

Klaus was angry, "It's none of your business what I do and do not dream about, brother!" He yelled, looking at the ticking clock on the mantle. "And it will not matter what I dream about because in less than 24 hours she will no longer be free." Klaus was losing his mind, "I figured it out though, I know how I'm going to save her but she will hate me for the rest of her life."

"How?"

"Vampirism." Klaus shrugged, "It's a common cure for death although it is highly undesirable. I can't lose her."

"Her body will be dead, you'll drain her of her blood. It won't work." Katherine said, "Am I the only one who thinks that far?"

"She's a traveler." Klaus smirked, "Her body may be dead, but yours won't be."

Katherine paled, "Elijah! No! He's going to kill me."

"Aw, don't think of it as killing you, you'll just cease to exist." Klaus said, "Why should Katerina Petrova live after all the crimes she has committed against people? Why should she breathe the air that the most innocent person can't?"

"Klaus…" It looked like Elijah was going to reject the idea, but instead he whispered. "I agree."

"What?" Katherine said, "No! Elijah! No! Please, don't let him do this to me. I don't deserve this." She begged, "Elijah don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me? He's the heartless person! Elijah… remember the fun we had?"

"I could have saved you." Elijah hissed, "But you, you couldn't have that. You've made your bed, Katerina."

"Elijah." She cried.

"What?" He argued, "What do you want me to say? Choose between my brother's happiness and your freedom? I've done that before and it didn't go in my favor."

XXX

Elena looked in the mirror at her thick eye makeup, "You look amazing…" Melissa told her, "Our children will be able to play together, that is, if you move back with us and conceive fast." Elena's hair was curled and pinned back with little spiral clips with gems on them. Elena looked at her feet and the silver bejeweled high heels.

"That's what Trevor wants." Elena sighed, "I've convinced him to stay a few extra days, although he claims it was his idea." She rolled her eyes, "He doesn't love me, you know? He just think it'd be nice sleeping with me and having me cook his dinner every night." She was disgusted with his behavior.

"You don't love him." Melissa reminded her, "So, when he goes behind your back with a _gorger_ it won't hurt as bad." Elena hated the blunt honesty that Melissa had been dishing out the last few days.

"I forgot I told you about his wandering eyes. Why couldn't I find a real _good Romani boy_? A man with a future and goals that reach farther than Friday night." A knock on the door interrupted her hope and dream speech. It was Bonnie. "Can you give us a minute?" Melissa nodded and walked out of the room.

"You don't have to worry about the sacrifice anymore." Bonnie smiled widely, "Think of it as my wedding gift to you." Elena wasn't able to reply to Bonnie's statement before Caroline and Mrs. Wilson brought in her dress. Her face was stuck in complete shock.

"What do you mean I don't have to worry?" She whispered to Bonnie while Mrs. Wilson slid the Cinderella gown over her body. The old lady faced her toward the mirror. She looked beautiful but completely frightened at the same time. "Bonnie!"

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie smiled, "This is your big day! I'll see you in a moment." Elena's breathing became uneasy. Melissa ran back into the room with a camera and started snapping pictures with the crude flash on.

"Alright girls, give her some space." She said when she saw Elena's face. She looked like she was about to pass out. Her body experiencing sharp pains. "Elena…Elena…are you okay?"

"Yeah." She looked over at a clock, "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up."

XXX

Klaus sat at the bar, "You're not going to the wedding?" The bartender laughed, "Guess not you haven't grown up around here. Elena Gilbert is like a princess or something."

"Or something." Klaus took a sip of his scotch.

XXX

Elena walked down the aisle as her entire town stood up, but there was one face that she didn't see. She was scared, nervous and shaking. Melissa and her friends thought it was because of the wedding but right now, she couldn't even think about it. Jeremy passed her over with the traditional shake of the hand.

She thought of how her father would have done it. He would have cried a little, and shook her grooms hand firmly- he probably would have whispered a few threats in his ears. And Miranda would be crying tears of joy because her daughter had gone through with tradition.

Instead, she had Aunt Jenna crying because she didn't want that life for Elena. She had Jeremy walking to sit by Jenna with a pissed off expression on his face. She had Alaric, Damon and Stefan looking at her like she was doomed. Bonnie and Caroline were faking smiles and Melissa was trying to encourage her to breathe and smile.

The priest started talking, but she didn't hear the words. Melissa nudged her, handing Elena her vows. Elena worked extremely hard fabricating emotion. There was nothing beautiful to write about, there wasn't any happiness to write about, there was just two people that weren't in love, getting married because they liked the idea of it. Well, Elena didn't really like the idea of it- she just liked the idea of her parents liking the idea of it

So when it was time for Elena to read her vows, she breathed. She unfolded the paper and forced a smile, "When I was a little girl-" She looked up from the paper at the split church. One side gypsy, the other side the people she'd grown up with- the people she loved. She repeated, "When I was a little girl my-" Trevor rolled his eyes as she stopped midsentence again.

"Can you hurry this up?" He hissed quietly, "I want to get to the reception." She watched his eyes drift to the blonde girl on the Mystic Falls side.

Elena took a deep breath before she started once more, "When I was a little girl, my mother taught me a few valuable lessons that have brought me to you. Looking back on them, I realize that they never really fit me." She looked at the priest, "I have a gypsy heart. It is kind. It is wild. It is sweet. And for the longest time, my heart has been free…but I have fallen in love. I have fallen in love so hard that I can't- I can't even think rationally anymore." Her heart started to beat faster as she strayed away from her written vows.

"Hurry up." He demanded.

"Fuck you." She said as her hand slapped him in the face, "And fuck this wedding. I'm not marrying an idiot like you."


End file.
